


Bubbles [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fallen Lucifer, Fluff, Human Lucifer, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soap bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s this?" asks Lucifer, tapping Sam’s shoulder and holding a small, plastic tube up when Sam turns from paying the guy at the checkout for the gas and assorted crap food he’s managed to bundle into a carrier bag.</p><p>    Sam frowns, confused for a minute, and then smiles. “They’re bubbles, Luci.”</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Sparxflame]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923613) by [sparxwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites). 



Cover by Tenoko1.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/Bubbles.mp3) | **Size:** 5.36 MB | **Duration:** 5:44min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, my mind can't come up with anything more innocent than playing with soap bubbles and this fic is simply adorable. It was time for a break from all the M and E rated stuff I've been doing lately.


End file.
